Gex vs Silvally
A lizard in a tux with random powers? Or a artificially created Pokemon designed to hunt down Ultra Beasts? It's Gex from Gex (nominated by ThunderBladeX) vs Silvally from Pokemon: Sun & Moon (nominated by ShadowKaras) in Match 8 of Round One in The Outsiders Tournament!!! Shoutout to MP999 and John1Thousand for the awesome thumbnails!!! For the tournament's roster, click here! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! (My friend and fellow Fanon-user John1Thousand is hosting his own One Minute Melee tournament! Click here!!!!) The Interlude An urban city is shown, full of skyscrapers and more importantly, brightly lit and fancy looking casinos. A blue wormhole opens up inside one of the many casinos scattered all throughout the unknown urban city. It spills out a white quadruped being. Shiny chrome armour decorated much of the creature as it gazed at the surrounding area with confusion and concern. This was the Pokemon Silvally, the Synthetic Pokemon of the Aether Foundation. All around the casino, in very unusual places, were TV sets that showcased Silvally and all of it's shiny, metal, Pokemon glory. Light gleamed off it's armour, nearly blinding nearby cameras set on RECORD. Silvally growled and roared at the surrounding area, it's roar echoing all throughout the palace of sin. Silvally wondered around, occasionally poking the steel spike atop it's head onto a random object that caught it's curiosity. Silvally was passing a billiard ball around it's front two legs when a blue portal suddenly appeared right above the Pokemon and dropped a rather large green lizard onto it. The lizard's fall was made even worse when it's back collided with that of Silvally's armoured back. The Pokemon didn't seem to notice the lizard even falling on it until it heard groaning to the left of it. Silvally glanced left and saw a green lizard standing on two of it's feet, grasping it's obviously pained back. "Jeez, that's last time I try to fly a burning spaceship." Gex muttered to himself then widened his eyes as he heard growling beside him. He looked to his right and saw a beast covered from head to toe in chrome armour. It was glaring at him fiercely. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there dog-thingy. Calm down..." He didn't finish his sentence and instead hopped into the TV to his left. Gex was pulled into the glass screen and then emerged out of it in what seemed to be Knight's armour and armed with a steel shield and sword. "Just saying beastie, there's no one out there like me!" The Melee TRIUMPH OR DIE!! FIGHT!! (60 seconds) Sivally struck first by lunging with Fire Fang. The Pokemon's steel fangs clashed with Gex's steel sword, creating a shower of sparks. Gex broke off first and shield-charged into Silvally, however this didn't do as much as the lizard had hopped as Silvally stood it's ground then tore the shield away from the lizard's hand with it's fangs. Gex rose his sword up by they were blasted away from a Thunderbolt summoned by the Synthetic Pokemon who followed up with a Flame Charge that knocked Gex, luckily, into another TV set where he vanished in a dim flash. Silvally was confused and lowered it's guard as it approached the TV. It poke it with the steel spike on it's head and the TV responded back with and uppercut to the jaw. Staggering back, Silvally recovered to see Gex now decked in a Karate-Gi with a red headband on his head. "Gotcha!" Gex charged forward as did Silvally. The latter parried an Ice Fang and countered back with a Shoryuken, sending Silvally into the air. Gex hopped up with followed up a few high-flying kicks before axe kicking Silvally into the ground. The lizard fired a Hadouken as it dove down to attack the Pokemon. (50 seconds) Silvally stood up and shook it's head before leaping to the side as both the Hadouken and Gex struck down on where the Pokemon used to be. Silvally lunged at it's opponent and struck him with it's Multi-Attack, Dark-Type Version as it's fangs turned a purplish-black hue and sent the lizard flying away while covered in a dark aura. Gex stood up dazed and was unable to to defend himself from a combo of Flame Charge, Crush Claw(s) and finally a Flash Cannon to send Gex flying way into another TV set. Not falling for the same trick once again, Silvally stood it's guard and awaited it's opponent's return. Gex did in fact return, this time clad in a space-suit and armed with two Ray-Guns. "Two can play at tho game!" Gex called out and Silvally roared back in challenge. The space lizard opened fire, blasting waves of energy at the Aether Foundation creation. Silvally attacked back with a few Shadow Ball(s) and the projectiles collided mid-air, producing a mild shockwave as well as a wall of smoke. (40 seconds) Silvally wasted no time and lunged through the smoke with a Ice Fang prepped and ready. It caught Gex off-guard and as a bonus, Ice Fang froze the lizard in place. Silvally howled into the air before charging forward and smashing into Gex with a Double-Edge. It sent Gex flying once again into another TV set. Silvally had had enough though and charged up a Hyper Beam in it's mouth to get rid of Gex once and for all. Taking aiming at the TV the lizard vanished into, the Synthetic Pokemon unleashed the power Normal-Type move and a great explosion occurred as the Hyper Beam almost destroyed the TV. Almost. The smoke cleared and standing in front of the entertainment system was a certain green reptile, now clad in a black coat and certain Crusader's iconic black hat. "I was never really a fan of anime or Japanese culture in general, but that JoJo guy really changed my mind about that." Gex stated then lifted up his hat and pointed a finger gun at his beastly opponent. "Now, I shall be the one to judge you!" The lizard's voice carried a great threat as it echoed all throughout the casino and his guardian spirit emerged from behind him. (30 seconds) Silvally wasn't fazed and lunged at Gex. That was a rather stupid choice for the Pokemon as Star Platinum socked it in the jaw hard, sending it flying onto a nearby camera set. "I'm not done with you yet!" Gex rushed over to his opponent who staggered up and shook it's head off of some debris. Silvally glanced up only to see the multitude of fists extended outwards to attack him. Silvally fired off a Flash Cannon but before the Steel-Type attack could do anything, Gex's Star Platinum intervened with a barrage of fists. Surprisingly, the Stand's attack rush dented some of Silvally's armour as it flew back from the quick counterattack. The Pokemon crash-landed onto a TV set, destroying and crushing it to nothing but a pile of wires and metal. Silvally staggered up then leaped high into the air. "Another round eh? Let's go!" Gex called out as Star Platinum prepared unleash another barrage of punches. Suddenly several copies of Silvally emerged right out of it and littered the air. The Silvally(s) dove down and each copy charged up different attacks in their mouths. Gex's Stand did it best to ward off the copies with faster than light punches and kicks, however they all struck the fake copies and not the acutely Silvally who at point-blank range, charged into Gex with a Poison Fang. (20 seconds) Gex stumbled back and held his reptilian head dazed. His vision was very narrowed and there was nausea in his stomach. "What's going on...?" He asked aloud. Star Platinum appeared then vanished in a puff of purple smoke as did the rest of Gex's borrowed clothing. Seeing Silvally walk slowly towards him prompted Gex to blindly stumble into a nearby TV set. Before he could though, a Shadow Ball from the Aether Foundation creation annihilated the entertainment system, causing Gex to scramble around the casino while running away from a very-pissed off Pokemon who kept shooting Shadow Balls and Flamethrowers at him, destroying the various gaming and gambling tables. Gex hid behind a roulette table and peeked his head up only to pull it back down as a Shadow Ball whizzed pass his table and collided with the wall. Gex looked to the left and saw a fallen pool stick. Seeing no other option, Gex picked it up, counted to three then leaped over the roulette table and charged at the Pokemon. (10 seconds) Silvally howled into the air and large rocks began forming above Gex. The lizard stopped dead in his reptilian tracks as he felt multiple shadows loom over him. He gazed up and saw the now fully formed and rough-edged rocks hovering above him. "Crap!" Gex sweated a little at the sight and even more once the rocks began descending down on him. Building up his confidence, the lizard Hero jumped up into the air and smacked one of the rocks with his pool stick, expecting it to completely crumble from his attack. Not the case as the rocks smashed into lizard and then brought him back down onto the casino floor. Trapped in Silvally's rock slide, Gex was helpless as Silvally leapt into the air above the lizard and aimed it's mouth down towards it's opponent. "Ah shi-" A Hyper Beam cut him off. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Silvally landed back down and gazed over to it's now unconscious reptilian opponent. The Pokemon roared the walked away, unaware that several of live cameras were now following it's every move. Back in the dark room "For just a simple beast, it sure has quite the access to the natural elements. Silvally has proven me wrong and I thank it for that." The mysterious figure said with a nod. It watched as Silvally nudged the casino's front door open with it's head-spike then walk out of the building and into the urban city the figure had created purposefully. "Now we can just have you wondering around randomly now can we?" The figure slyly spoke then pressed a button. Back to the city The Pokemon took a peek all around. It was nighttime inside a city and the only lights shining were those of many casinos and office buildings littered all throughout. Silvally sensed movement nearby and turned it's head to face it only to be frozen in place. The Pokemon's eyes watched helplessly as gold began covering it's entire body and soon the creation of the Aether Foundation looked like a very intricate statue. Someone indeed was nearby. It was a young man with brown hair and he turned the corner and found a golden statue standing in front of a casino. "Another one? Seriously what's with all the casinos?" The young man asked as he approached the golden statue that resembled that of some sort of armoured beast. "Where the hell am I, Vegas?" "Seems like it to me!!" A new voice called out and the young man turned around to see a green-faced man with a maniacal grin dressed in a yellow suit and fedora. The young man brought out his Kunai and a blue tarot card hovered in front of him. "Why does trouble always seem to follow me?" He crushed the blue card and a blue light emanated from it. The Result This melee's winner is... Silvally!! (Plays Pokemon Trainer Battle Theme, Sun and Moon) Atop the pedestal, Silvally rears it's head into the air and roars loudly. The Voting Gex: 1 Vote Silvally 19 Votes Silvally advances to Round Two!!!Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees